Mysterious Box
by crissingirl123
Summary: Based on Chosen - Blaine used to be a normal teenager, student, boyfriend, son. Until one day he opens the door and a little girl gives him a brown box and changes his whole life. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1: First Target

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A/n: Based on a serie called Chosen. Even though I'm still mad about the end of season 2, I still wanted to give it a go.

Summary: Based on Chosen - Blaine used to be a normal teenager, student, boyfriend, son. Until one day he opens the door and a little girl gives him a brown box and changes his whole life. Klaine.

* * *

**- Mysterious Box - **

Chapter 1: First Target

* * *

"Could you open the door for me, Blaine? I'm kinda busy."

Blaine smiled friendly as he answered the older male politely. "Sure, Mr. Hummel."

He walked to the hallway and towards the door. Now that his parents are out of town for a few weeks he'd arranged to stay with the Hudmels for a while. Of course, there were the usual rules and Blaine definitely didn't sleep with Kurt in one room, but it was much better than being alone is his home.

Blaine opened the door and smiled at the slightly blushing young girl in the doorway. "Are- are you Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine frowned but nodded his head. "That's me. Are you okay?"

The girl sniffed and ignored Blaine's question. "I... I... – here. It's for you." She finished quickly as he pushed the box in Blaine's hands and ran away. Blaine barely saw the kid climbing into a black van and running into – Blaine could only assume her mother's – waiting arms.

He laughed unbelievable as he walked inside with the box pressed to his chest. As soon as the door closed behind him he knelled down and opened the mysterious box.

His eyes scanned the picture that was placed in the box. He frowned as he picked it up.

_Sven Blue_

_09-01-2014 / 2:15_

_Sidney, Ohio, United States_

The guy seemed to be in his thirties and he had a friendly face. Without a second thought Blaine turned the box upside down and his heart beat sped up when his eyes caught the object on the ground. He'd only seen one of those in the movies before, but right now the gun was placed right in front of him.

He couldn't move. Damn, he could barely breath.

Was he..- ?

Was he supposed to... - ?

No.

"Blaine! Your phone's ringing!" Blaine put the gun and picture back in the box and closed it as he carried it with him back to the living room.

"Blaine Anderson's here."

"You have – three days – ten hours – forty minutes – to kill – Sven Blue."

Blaine threw the phone on the ground and fell down on the couch in shock. He could feel Burt's questioning eyes burning on him, but he ignored them.

He swallowed deeply and closed his eyes.

He was screwed.

:)

"Hey, kiddo! What's up, bud?" Blaine blinked rapidly and couldn't form any words. He considered showing Burt the content of the box, but decided to stay still.

Blaine shook his head as he reached for his phone on the ground and put it in his pocket. "I- I need some air." And that's all he said before he left Burt alone in the living room.

:)

"He hasn't said anything in a while and he's just been staring at that box of his." Burt explained to Kurt, who went shopping with Mercedes, and Carole as they both first laid eyes on the staring boy outside. "I figured he needed some time on his own, but you should probably go talk to him."

Blaine's been in the garden for nearly half an hour, playing with their neighbors cat, but most likely trying to avoid questions. He's been repeating the situation in his head several times by now, but it never became any better and it sure as hell never made more sense.

"Of course."

The minute Blaine heard Kurt's voice from inside he rose to his feet and practically ran back inside the house where he embraced his boyfriend like he hadn't seen him in weeks, when truthfully it had been a few hours. He held him tight like he'd held the box only minutes ago. Nearly a minute later he noticed his wet cheeks and he embarrassedly cleaned them with the back of his right hand. "I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine barely whispered, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"I- I love you too, Blaine. What's wrong Sweetie?"

Blaine sighed deeply and without a word he walked towards the couch in the living room where he waited for Kurt, Burt and Carole to follow him.

He still didn't say anything when he opened the box and showed them the picture.

"What's..."

And the gun.

Silence followed.

Blaine was the first one to speak. "They said I have three days to kill him, Kurt. I- I can't... I'm not a murderer."

"What do you mean- they?" Carole asked slowly.

"The guy on the phone."

"This got to be a joke! You can't just tell people to kill someone!" Kurt argued surely as he inspected the male in the picture. "We need to call the cops."

Burt immediately reached for his phone and dialed 911. "Yes, my son has received a box with a picture and a gun... Wait what? Sir! Sir!" Burt angrily dialed the number again, but nobody picked up this time. "They don't pick up again."

"Wh-what did they say?" Blaine's voice was soft and uncertain.

Burt's eyes were wide as he answered. "He said that you have to play the game."

* * *

A/n: Like it or hate it? Would you like to see more? Please let me know.

Xxx Crissingirl123


	2. Chapter 2: The Internet

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A/n: Thanks for the nice responses and as for the 991 mistake, I did notice my mistake minutes after I published the story, but for some reason it was not possible to manage my story on my Ipad.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

**- Mysterious Box -**

Chapter 2: The Internet

* * *

Carole, Burt and Blaine had settled themselves around the kitchen table. Kurt was downstairs looking for his laptop while the others waited impatiently for their son, stepson or boyfriend to return. Carole had asked Finn to stay with Puck for a little longer and when Finn asked why Carole answered with a simple: I'll explain later.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The clock was slowly getting on Blaine's nerve and if only Blaine had the energy to throw something at it, he would, but he didn't make a move. Instead he played with his fingers and did his best to avoid Burt and Carole's worrying looks.

He had enough worries on his own.

They were glad when Kurt joined the three of them after barely two minutes and opened his laptop. "What was his name again, Blaine?"

"Let me do it." Blaine didn't wait for an answer as he took Kurt's laptop and settled it in front of him. With shaking hands he typed down the information on the photo from before.

_Sven Blue_

_Sidney, Ohio, United States_

Blaine was quiet when he scanned the results one by one.

"He's a lawyer. No forget that, he's a hero. He saved someone's live last year. I- I can't..." He didn't look up when he talked. He kept reading, even when a tear rolled down his cheek he didn't stop. "He's married and he- he has two kids." Blaine swallowed. For two seconds he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he closed the laptop and gave it back to Kurt. "I can't do this." He said, as he rose to his feet disappeared around the corner.

Kurt immediately left the table and followed his boyfriend. "Blaine! Blaine, where are you going?"

"Out. I- I just need to... I don't know alright!"

"You're sure it's a good idea to leave the house?" Kurt asked carefully as he took Blaine's hand in his. The shorter boy didn't answer, he stared deeply in his lover's eyes and calmed down right away.

Blaine didn't hesitate as he leaned forwards and placed a nice, sweet kiss on Kurt's lips and smiled afterwards. "I'll be back in a sec."

:)

Kurt let Blaine be for now. He couldn't judge him for wanting some more time on his own.

The situation was so surreal.

He walked back into the kitchen only to see Carole and Burt still seated at the same place, on the same chairs searching on the internet. They didn't even notice Kurt's presence until he announced himself with a soft _hi_, beforehe joined the two adults around the table.

"Where's Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Outside, he'll be back in a sec." Was Kurt's only answer. "What did you find?"

Carole decided to answer this one. "Not much, Blaine already said most of it. Just some pictures and an address, just in case we need it."

"He isn't gonna do it." Kurt said automatically. "He can't even hurt a fly."

"Kurt, it's gonna be okay."

Kurt wanted to believe his father. He wanted to so bad, but he couldn't, because if all of this is really happening. If it's all real. Then it's not gonna be okay. At least not any time soon. He sighed deeply and he let his head fall in his hands. "He was supposed to be back minutes ago, dad."

Burt moved his chair a little closer to his son's and placed his hand on Kurt's knee. "Call him."

Kurt nodded and dialed Blaine's number. He waited a few seconds, but nobody picked up. After nearly a minute he gave up and threw himself at his father. He relaxed a little when Burt embraced him and whispered softly in his ear. "I love you, kiddo."

:)

Blaine only wanted some fresh air.

He only wanted some time alone.

Halfway his trip he noticed a strange and suspicious looking woman following him. When he speeded his pass, the woman copied his actions. When he turned to the left the woman did too. And when he decided to run he was soon running for his life when the woman pulled a gun from behind her back.

The only words spinning through his head were: Faster, Blaine! Faster! Faster! Damn it!

He wasn't paying attention to the road anymore. His feet were going too fast for him to follow and he fell hard on the ground. He cursed under his breath when he noticed the empty environment. The woman was approaching him quickly and pointed the gun directly to Blaine. "Do-don't." He stuttered.

"I have to – they are watching me..." Was the woman's only warning before she fired the gun and with tears in her eyes she left the bleeding boy alone in the alley.

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought. Btw, I think the :)'s really are representing the meaning behind my story... not!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
